ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
' Dragons' are beasts from ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They are large, winged reptilian creatures which have the ability to breathe fire. Known dragons Maleficent's Dragon Form Maleficent is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She is a powerful sorceress who, amongst her other dark powers, has the ability to transform into a dragon. When Prince David was assigned to put a golden egg containing bottled true love inside the belly of a beast residing in a castle, he discovered that the 'beast' was Maleficent. Maleficent then transforms into a dragon and attacks David. However, he manages to get the egg in through one of the gills in the dragon's neck and escapes. When the Dark Curse hits, Maleficent is trapped in her dragon form and resides underneath Storybrooke. When Emma Swan goes to retrieve the bottled true love, she goes to the underground caverns underneath Storybrooke, armed with her father's sword. She battles Maleficent's dragon form and manages to stab the dragon in the stomach, causing it to burst into fire and ash and die. Maleficent is resurrected and kept alive, due to a spell in the underground cavern so that Maleficent can guard the trigger. Later, Maleficent joins Rumplestiltskin, Ursula and Cruella until she enlists Emma to find her daughter Lily. She is portrayed by Kristin Bauer van Straten. Dragon of Midas' Kingdom The Dragon of Midas' Kingdom was a dragon on ABC's Once Upon a Time. After terrorising King Midas' kingdom, David and other knights are sent to slay the dragon. After David manages to trap and behead the dragon, its severed head is turned into gold by Midas and kept as a trophy. The Dragon The Dragon is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is a mysterious healer who aids Pinocchio by giving him a potion to stop him from turning back into wood. When the Dragon is confronted by Tamara, it is hinted that he is a dragon of some sorts when he begins levitating, and blows red smoke from his nose. Tamara electrocutes and seemingly kills the Dragon, although he is later revealed to have survived and becomes the Evil Queen's prisoner in the mirror realm where he is forced into his dragon form which attacks Emma and Regina. He is portrayed by Tzi Ma. Lily's Dragon Form Lilith "Lily" Page is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. The childhood friend of Emma Swan and the daughter of Maleficent, she is eventually brought to Storybrooke upon Maleficent's request, since Maleficent cannot leave Storybrooke. While in Storybrooke, Lily turns into a dragon for the first time, briefly wreaking havoc. She is portrayed by Agnes Bruckner, with her younger self being portrayed by Nicole Munoz. Jafar's Dragon Jafar's Dragon was a dragon on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Jafar summoned the dragon to attack Alice and Will. However, they manage to kill it, and roast its meat over a fire before eating it later that night. Dragon of the Beanstalk The Dragon of the Beanstalk is a dragon that resides in the Beanstalk after the Giants became near-extinct. When Prince David and Captain Hook arrive at the Beanstalk looking to take a magic bean, they are attacked by the dragon and just manage to escape. Appearances *'S1, E05:' "That Still Small Voice" (puppet) *'S1, E06: '"The Shepherd" *'S1, E22:' "A Land Without Magic" (Maleficent) ---- *'S2, E18:' "Selfless, Brave and True" (human form) ---- *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" (Maleficent) ---- *'S4, E13:' "Unforgiven" (Maleficent) *'S4, E14:' "Enter The Dragon" (Maleficent) *'S4, E16:' "Best Laid Plans" (Maleficent) *'S4, E18:' "Sympathy For The De Vil" (Maleficent) *'S4, E20:' "Mother" (Lily) ---- *'S5, E23:' "An Untold Story" (human form) ---- *'S6, E08:' "I'll Be Your Mirror" *'S6, E21:' "The Final Battle, Part One" ---- *'S7, E21:' "Homecoming" *'S7, E22:' "Leaving Storybrooke" ---- *'W, E07: '"Bad Blood" Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Hong Kong characters Category:Wonderland characters Category:Mirror Realm characters